The Watkins
The Watkins is an adult-oritated television series created by the creators of My Friends at School. Show Overview This show picks up after the series finale of the popular teen show My Friends at School and after the marriage of lovers Dustin Watkins and Hannah Kesterson. They live a pretty mixed up life with their 4 kids; Dylan, Zach, Brittany, and Faith. Join the void of upside-down adventures with this disfunyional family in this adult-oritated show! The Family * Dustin Watkins - Dustin Lane Watkins is the main character of the whole series, who is the husband of Hannah, and father to Dylan, Zach, Brittany, and Faith. He is a somewhat hard-working father, who would do anything for Hannah and the kids. Other times, he is lazy and likes to relax and play his son's video games, notably Call of Duty. Despite his laziness, he truly understands the meaning of family. He notably strangles Zach when he is bad, but loves all of his kids equally. He loves to eat snacks and sweets and likes to read his Bible once in a while. He was noted by Faith as 'the pacifist'. He works a part-time job at Walmart. * Hannah Watkins - Hannah Marie Watkins (née Kesterson) is the wife of Dustin, and the mother of Dylan, Zach, Brittany, and Faith. She is the hard-working housewife who tends to have a short temper. She usually gets angry at either Dustin for his somewhat careless behavior every once in a while, or from Dylan or Zach if they knock anything breakable over. Her mother is a cafeteria lady at their local hospital and her father is a Walmart assistant manager, usually working nightly shifts. Hannah still cares for her family and supports her kids and husband no matter what. * Dylan Watkins - Dylan Ray Watkins is the eldest out of all the children. He is the eldest son of Dustin and Hannah, and the older brother to Zach, Brittany, and Faith. Dylan is known for being the athletic member of the family. He attends Fleming County High School and is on the high school football team. His athletic attitude and personality has gotten him to being a sassy and cruel-talking family member. He became great friends with Hannah's cousin Owen in "The Call of the Watkins". Dylan is in the 10th grade and is known to be a pretty popular student. He is 18 years old. * Zach Watkins - Zachary Henry "Zach" Watkins is the second eldest of the Watkins children. He is the other son of Dustin and Hannah, and the other brother to Dylan, Brittany, and Faith. Zach is the families' troublemaker. He is known for pulling dirty pranks on his friends and family and is careless about the environment around him. Hannah or Dustin always shouts him by his full name "Zachary" because of how bad he is. His best friend is Hannah's youngest cousin Daniel. Zach attends the 4th grade at Flemingsburg Elementary School and is 10 years old. He has a crush on Tabitha, Hannah's best friend from middle school. * Brittany Watkins - Brittany Ann Watkins is the eldest daughter of Dustin and Hannah, and the older sister of Dylan, Zach, and Faith. She, among other children, wants to become a fashion designer when she grows up. She designs her own clothes and is kind of a snob towards her family and friends. She is one of the most popular girls at Flemingsburg Elementary School. She is in the 2nd grade and she is 8 years old. * Faith Watkins - Faith Watkins is the youngest child of the Watkins family. She is the youngest daughter of Dustin and Hannah, and the younger sister of Dylan, Zach, and Brittany. She is the most intelligent of the family and as been on the honor roll for 2 concecutive years. She is mostly an all A's student and typically speaks in a complex vocabulary. She attends the 1st grade at Flemingsburg Elementary School and is 6 years old. She is a very talented flute player. The Mannings * Hannah's mamaw - Linda Kay Manning is Hannah's grandmother. She is Dylan, Zach, Brittany, and Faith's great-great-grandmother and Dustin's aunt. Her husband is Scott. She is known to be jolly and can get on her bad side. * Hannah's papaw - Dwayne "Scott" Manning is Hannah's grandfather. He is the wife of Linda, and great-great-grandfather to Dylan, Zach, Brittany, and Faith. He is Dustin's uncle. His eyes have fallen out so his wife Linda takes care of him. He is rather grumpy. * Allison Manning - Allison Perkins Manning is the wife of Tim Manning, the mother of Owen and Daniel, and the aunt of Hannah, Dylan, Zach, Brittany, and Faith. She is Dustin's aunt-in-law. She is a kind and caring lady who is always there to help someone in need. * Tim Manning - Timothy "Tim" Manning is the tough, totally country husband of Allison, father of Owen and Daniel, and the uncle to Hannah, Dylan, Zach, Brittany, and Faith. He is Dustin's uncle-in-law. * Owen Manning - Owen Manning is the eldest son of Allison and Tim, and the cousin of Hannah and the kids. He is the brother of Daniel. He attends Flemingsburg Elementary School and is in the 6th grade. He becomes great friends with Dylan in the season 1 episode, The Call of the Watkins. He is athletic and plays football. He is 11 years old. * Daniel Manning - Daniel Manning is the youngest son of Allison and Tim, and the brother of Owen. His cousins are Hannah and the kids. He is a video gamer and is quite intelligent for his age. He attends the 4th grade at Flemingsburg Elementary School and is 8 years old. Daniel has a crush on Faith, which is a plot element for most episodes.